


Lila The Liar

by MissSaikou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSaikou/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: This is lyrics for a song I wrote using youtube comments on the boxing results music from wii sports





	Lila The Liar

Lila the liar  
Set her on fire  
She doesn't inspire  
But she does not give a  
TOOOOOOOSS

Komaeda pillow  
And Hinata pillow  
And Kokichi pillow  
And-a-now I am broke  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I have a headache   
I have a headache  
I have a headache  
Let us search WebMD  
DEAAAAAATH

I'm playing the Wii now  
I'm playing the Wii now  
I'm playing the Wii now  
My mom gonna beat  
MEEEEEEE

I’m really lonely  
I’m really lonely   
I’m really lonely   
Imma play some Ninten-  
DOOOOOO

The end!


End file.
